The Spire
The Spire is is a very large tower west of Eldritch off the coast. It's sole occupant is Lilith Adair, a sorceress who has lived there in a hermit type state for many years. Due to the unnatural climate of this area in particular, not many people tend to venture out to The Spire. But the area is shrouded in rumor and mystery, and is a popular source of gossip amongst the inhabitants of the island. Climate and Area Information Climate What makes the climate of this area different then the rest of the island is that it is almost always dark and gloomy. While the rest of the island goes through it's normal changes in weather and temperature, the area The Spire resides within stays around approximately 65 degrees and is usually very cloudy and overcast, the only very big change being spontaneous rain. Flora and Fauna The area is decrepit and desolute in nature, save for the vines growing up the tower itself and the few berry bushes popping up around the borders of the area. Due to the Spire being located next to the ocean, crabs and fish are the primary animals located within the vicinity. Occasionally one will see a deer roaming into the area, but most of the time other animals will stay far away from the tower if they are able to help it. History When The Spire was first made, it's purpose was to be a school, similar to that of Eldritch's. Upon opening, however, it was unsucessful, so instead it was used to house people who were gifted in Magick, since this art was looked upon suspiciously by others at the time. So they wished to keep it as far away from their homes as possible by isolating said people. Traditionally, there is only one Practicer of Magick on the island alive at a time. So when the current Practicer, Lilith, dies, the role is passed on to someone else, and then they live in obscurity and isolation, like the Practicers before them in the Spire. So it is necessary before Lilith dies to find someone who will take her place. However, even though these Practicers are isolated, they still play a role in the community of the rest of the island. Whenever there is an irresolvable conflict between two regions or two towns, the current Practicer is elected to be a sort of moderator, coming up with the best decision possible. Due to the isolation the Practicer suffers, they are seen as unbiased, impartial judges, therefore appropriate for such a job. Magicka Similar to the cult beliefs Eldritch has, the concept of Magicka exists within The Spire due to it's historical nature. Magicka is the energy that can be drawn from nature, and can be used for other means. In The Spire, nature is worshipped and commended, considered all knowing much like the people of Eldritch believe, but different in the sense of the employment of such energy. This energy can be employed in any way the Practicer at the time wishes. However it is normally employed in a benevolent manner due to the conditioning they had before they were subject to isolation. Category:Locations Category:Other Locations